kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Road to Master
Titled: Road to Master. It is the prelude to the Reaper's Game and the Mark of Mastery arc. Characters here were also opted to go to the Black Coats story had they failed to acquire their keyblade. Story Reaper's Game After having defeated Mizrabel, Dreamer rushed through the doors to see if the group was alright. After checking up on them, he was relieved to see that the witch had been bested. He then asked if everyone had completed their trial, with the only no being from Karina. Not far behind him was the familiar figures of Yue and Lea. The former seemed interested in figuring out what happened after Central Haven had fell, and asked Kaida to give a full report. After receiving said report, Yue seemed entirely disasitified with the current state they were in. Lea then stepped in to explain his piece. He told Yue she was to help guide the keyblade wielders while he continued searching for others trapped in the Realm of Darkness, and get them to support the keyblade wielders from the shadows. He then offered to have any of the people here to come and join him on his mission, in lieu of following Yue on the path that would lead them back to the light. Having failed her trial, Karina joined Lea, and after saying their goodbyes, Lea wished the group good luck. With that, Lea and Karina left going off to the side story known as Black Coats. With that having transpired, Yue then went on to explain that the only way the group would be able to fight against the darkness was to become Keyblade Masters. Explaining that Keyblade Masters were wielders who had passed the Mark of Mastery Exam, and thus gained a brand new set of skills and powers to go along with that title, Yue emphasized how pertinent it was. In addition, she told the group that the means by which they would be doing the Exam would also be there way out of the Realm of Darkness. While Dreamer seemed to recognize the method Yue was talking about to administer the exam with, the female wielder merely stated it was the best way to get things done. When the group asked Yue what she was talking, she merely told them they'd be playing in the "Reaper's Game." With the explanation of what they needed to do out of the way, Yue handed each and everyone a pin, to show that they were players in the Reaper's Game and brought them to a new area. When they opened their eyes next, the group was in a modern looking city. While Yue was about to explain what was going on, a new figure in a black coat appeared by the name of Megumi Kitanji. Kitanji-san then went on to explain the rules and entry fee for the game they were in, and stated that both he and Yue would oversee their games. With that done, Yue explained what they would be doing. Essentially, each world had a Realground and Underground version, a light and dark. While one could seal the keyhole in one realm, it could be merely opened from the other end. Therefore in order to stop it, the group would be split into pairs, one realground member and one underground member, and after finishing a mission, they would be able to lock the keyholes. Once they finished all the associated missions they would pass the test and be admitted as Masters. With that out of the way, Yue split the group into pairs, and told each pair where they would be going, letting them go on there way. Participating Players * Aislinn * AJ * Ananta * Beuce * Glen * Gwendolyn * Hikaru * Ignis * Kaida * Karina * Kel * Luna * Steel * Stratos * Xara